Togusa
Togusa no Kandakara (十種の神寶, Tokusa no Kandakara) is one of the main characters of the series. His inscription as a half-Katana is Yatsuka no Tsurugi (八握の剣, Eight Grip Sword) but he detests that name, instead going by the nickname his squad members gave him. He is the only Katana-human hybrid seen in the series. Appearance Togusa appears as an average height, slim teenager. He is humanoid, in contrast to most Katana (due to the fact he is half-human as well). He has short, spiky white hair with bangs falling across his face. He has a distinctive V-shaped mark under his right eye. He is usually seen in casual clothing. During battle, Togusa can be seen wearing the Anti Katana Crime Division uniform. Personality Togusa is seen as a typical human at times. He has emotions, as shown when the Anti Katana Crime Division acknowledges him as "Yatsuka". He dislikes it when Ane consumes alcohol. During battle, Togusa can be shown to be somewhat demonic as the art depicts him going all out. History Togusa was raised in an underground research laboratory, where he was created.''-Hitogatana-''; Chapter 24, page 25 AKCD When he first joined the Eighth Squad as part of the AKCD, Seri offered to teach Togusa how to cook. She explained that if he wanted to get used to leading a "normal" life while being aware that he was abnormal, he had to imitate the customs of normal people which after clothes and a place to live, also included food. When Togusa wasn't convinced that he could change, she told him the story of her past with the Artisans.''-Hitogatana-''; Chapter 24, page 27 Plot Introduction Arc Togusa is first seen with Yachiyo, catching and eliminating a criminal katana. They are later shown at Yachiyo's house with Togusa washing dishes. Togusa scolds her for drinking in the middle of the day and threatens to cook dishes with tomatoes for dinner if she doesn't stop. After bickering further about alcohol, they are interrupted by the news about the katana that was caught by both of them. Yachiyo comments on how cool she looks while Togusa scolds her for posing at the camera, commenting that their mechanic will be angry at the stunt. Amano Hahagiri Arc Tenka Goken Arc Ennichi Arc Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Using the katana he can summon out of his hands, Tosuga proves to be a tremendous swordsman, capable of taking down almost any opponent he comes across. Enhanced Speed: Togusa is fast enough to keep up with Tsurumaru while they were crossing the city through jumping from roof to roof, moving so fast they both appeared as a blur.''-Hitogatana-''; Chapter 1, page 44 Togusa also possesses very agile reflexes, shown when he managed to dodge a surprise kick from Yachiyo from within a crouching position.''-Hitogatana-''; Chapter 2, page 9 Enhanced Strength: Being half-katana, Togusa's strength is far above human levels. He could effortlessly cut off Koryū Kagemitsu's right arm and rip through his torso, both in a single movement.''-Hitogatana-''; Chapter 1, pages 66-67 Enhanced Endurance: Due his hybrid status, Tosuga can suffer damage that would kill any normal human. He could endure being thrown into a stone pillar by Koryū Kagemitsu's left arm without any impedance on his performance.''-Hitogatana-''; Chapter 1, page 49''-Hitogatana-''; Chapter 1, page 58 Blade Creation: Togusa has shown the ability to summon swords for battle, which appear to grow out of his hands. He achieves this through changing the shape of rust extracted from his hihiirogane into swords and ejecting them through slits in his palms.''-Hitogatana-''; Chapter 10 He typically summons one or two katana for battle, although he has also shown the ability to create other swords, such as five tantō which he spun into the air to protect himself from incoming gunfire. The blades of the katana are a rusty red on one half.Artwork from first volume cover Inscription Yatsuka no Tsurugi (八握の剣, Eight Grip Sword); Through announcing his inscription, Togusa can summon a blade that can "cut everything up", even the air.''-Hitogatana-'', Chapter 8 However, it is limited to four usages, which are represented by the four conjoined sword hilts sticking out right below Togusa's elbow. While doing this, hihiirogane is mixed into the blood at an accelerated rate, making all of Togusa's movements and abilities faster.''-Hitogatana-'', Chapter 18 Trivia *Togusa's name is a slight corruption of Tokusa no Kandakara (十種の神寶, Ten Godly Treasures), from which the Yatsuka no Tsurugi (八握の剣, Eight Grip Sword) is part of. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Katana Category:Male